


Intertwined

by DontOffendTheBees



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sleepy Kisses, everything is connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: So,” Todd tries again. “We should get out of bed sometime. Probably somewhere we need to be, right?”“Oh, there certainly is,” Dirk says, and Todd can feel that grin against his collarbone. “Right here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sappy for these guys and didn't have the energy for any big projects so this shmoopy drabble is what you get.
> 
> Also I listened to Dodie's 'Intertwined' while writing this and it helped a lot (and gave me the title) so maybe listen to that if you want the full effect ^_^

“Dirk…”

“Mph,” Dirk mumbles into his neck, burrowing deeper.

Todd smiles, tracing lightly up the curve of Dirk’s spine. Outside the sun is high in the sky, the cars race past and the birds call from the trees that the day’s underway and it’s leaving them behind, encapsulated as they are in the soft honey glow through the window. He wouldn’t have cared, once upon a time. But there were people in his life now that made being awake an enticing prospect.

“C’mon, Dirk,” Todd whispers, face pressed into his soft hair. He can feel his eyes beginning to close again. “Universe probably has stuff to throw at us.”

Dirk nods against him, hair tickling his nose. “Always does.”

 _“So,”_ Todd tries again. “We should get out of bed sometime. Probably somewhere we need to be, right?”

“Oh, there certainly is,” Dirk says, and Todd can feel that grin against his collarbone. “Right here.”

“You’re just saying that so you don’t have to get out of bed.”

“It’s the truth,” Dirk says softly into Todd’s throat, lips brushing feather-light across his skin.

Todd’s hand stills over his back, the smallest smile lifting his mouth at the corners. “Yeah?”

Dirk chuckles softly, finally lifting his head to look Todd in the eyes.

To think that they both used to be so unsure- touch-starved and isolated, both so convinced that they couldn’t have this. That even if they could, they wouldn’t deserve it. But Dirk’s touches no longer come with uncertainty or awkwardness- just the warm, solid knowledge that they are each constants in the other’s universe. Dirk cradles his rough cheek, drawing him close. Noses bump, foreheads touch, eyes meet, breaths mingle, fingers intertwine. Connected, as they always have been, as they always will be. Even when the world outside is bleak, when they can’t find refuge in their own minds amongst the fears and insecurities lurking beneath the surface, this connection won’t be broken. It’s spiritual. Sub-atomic. Sustaining.

“What have I told you, Todd,” Dirk whispers into the liminal space between their mouths, before the ever-moving cogs and gears of causality can draw them together once more. “I always end up where I need to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop schmoop schmoop
> 
> Feelings are gross


End file.
